


In A Hundred Words

by Maplefudge



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen short scenes between Zoro, Nami, and their whirlwind of secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Hundred Words

**Author's Note:**

> I grabbed these themes from [centi-porn](http://centi-porn.livejournal.com/profile); it’s an old LJ community that I still love a lot to this very day. Anyway, I adore Zoro/Nami so much but I’m still trying to get a hang of writing for them… which is why I’m doing this, fifteen prompts, and the instruction to ‘write some scorchingly hot fanfiction in 100 words or less’… wish me luck!

**01\. Blossom**

As the cook so eloquently put it, Roronoa Zoro was a brute… he didn’t appreciate the finer things in life nor did he recognize beauty when he saw it. However, to the swordsman’s (silent) defense, he most certainly did.

He recognized beauty as she stood before him. She looked up at the sweet white blossoms that flew around them, and he recognized beauty when he pulled her close and kissed her gently on her rosy lips.

**02\. Scar**

Zoro had so many scars, and each one appeared to have its own story to tell. Nami enjoyed tracing light fingers over his scars as she hummed a tune to herself, and Zoro would glare at her, immediately accusing her of the distraction.

But he liked it when she pressed her lips against his numerous stories. He liked it when she would put her hand in his hair and kiss his damaged eye, and he felt her breath drawing lines on his skin, tracing the scars that decorated him like tattoos.

**03\. Gaze**

It was odd how they decided that they wanted more out of their friendship. She had always yelled all kinds of insults at him, and he called her a witch. It was an infuriating kind of friendship.

As infuriating as it was, neither of them missed the gazes that lingered longer that they should. Zoro had noticed it the first time when he was doing push-ups, and she hadn’t even realized that her cheeks had gone red.

When he had winked at her suggestively, as a joke, she became even redder and had hit him squarely on the jaw.

**04\. Tongue**

Thinking about it later, she realized that there was no way that Zoro was inexperienced. He knew the right places to touch her… and even if she would never admit it, she liked it best when he darted his tongue along the crevices of her breasts, before gently suckling her and causing her to moan out his name.

**05\. Sweet**

“Oh… _oh_ …” the navigator said as Zoro trailed hot kisses against her collar bone. The swordsman was rough in a lot of aspects, but when it came to handling her, he could be as gentle as he was coarse.

One thing Nami had learned was that he liked to press his lips against her skin. He liked to kiss her as his fingers pushed in and out of her. And he never told her, but it was because he liked how she tasted, and each inch of her body was sweet.

**06\. Give**

For both of them, it was a give and take relationship, and it came so naturally. Even if they argued so much, they understood each other perfectly. He protected her and she guided him, but it didn’t end in the battle field.

Even if he seemed abrasive and uncaring, he gave her what he knew she enjoyed. He pushed her to her limits and didn’t stop until she was trembling beneath his hands. And the navigator always returned the favor as well.

**07\. Hand**

“Shit…” groaned the swordsman. His eyes were shut tight and his eyebrows were knotted even more than usual. Between grunts and gasps that he couldn’t keep back, he looked down at the navigator who stared back at him with a mischievous smirk.

Nami was good at a lot of things… including using her hands to please her lover.

**08\. Compromise**

Growling, Zoro pointed a determined finger at the direction he wanted to head to. “I’m telling you, that tree is the same one as before.”

Nami sighed. Looking around, all the trees looked the same… it appeared as if Zoro wanted to prove something, but they didn’t have much time to lose.

“Let’s go my way… I’ll make it up to you later,” she gave him a wink, and he knew what she was implying—another late night meeting and heated kisses.

The swordsman made a face, but he conceded. She got her way, and later on, he got his.

**09\. Chocolate**

“No,” Zoro said as Nami offered him a piece of chocolate. It had come from Sanji, and she guessed that was the reason behind the hostility.

“Whatever,” she said with a shrug and continued to eat her share in silence.

It soon made a mess in her fingers. She sucked her fingers one by one and her tongue ran over her bottom lip in concentration.

When she looked up at the swordsman, he looked frustrated. Finally, after cursing under his breath, he grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her towards one of the empty rooms.

**10\. Deep**

She would put a hand on his cheek and lean her ear against his chest as she breathe in and out slowly, trying to regain her composure. Her fingers trembled against him, and he muttered something, complaining about an inane matter that she didn’t care about.

And when she pressed her ear close enough, bare skin against bare skin, she heard the deep rumbling that was his own breathing.

**11\. Shiver**

Nami shivered and clutched her coat around herself tighter. Her skin was starting to go icy pale and her steps were slowing down, the rest of the crew ahead of her. The snow put a white blanket on their surroundings. Suddenly, an arm suddenly came around her shoulders and tugged her against a warm chest.

He wasn’t the most affectionate one and he seemed relieved that the rest of the crew was too preoccupied to notice. She gave him a thankful smile and he whispered in her ear that they would find a better way to get warmer later on.

**12\. Melt**

“It’s so goddamn hot…” muttered Zoro. With a frown, he turned to look at the navigator beside him. She had resorted to trailing ice cubes across her arms. The ice melted against her skin and left a glistening trail. “The hell are you doing?”

“What? It’s keeping me cool,” she said with a shrug as let droplets fall on her chest. The droplets cascaded down between her breasts and disappeared beneath her shirt, and she didn’t miss the growing bulge in Zoro’s pants. He put on a grimace as he uncomfortably shifted himself.

**13\. Smooth**

It always amazed Zoro how, despite their coarse travels, Nami had such smooth and delicate hands. He looked down at his own once and observed the roughness, scratches, and scars.

“That tickles!” she complained as she gave him a frown. He had grabbed her wrist and pressed kisses on her palm, staring at her with his one eye and an expression that didn’t give away much else.

**14\. Tingle**

Each touch of his tingled. Even when he put a hand on the small of her back to guide her (which was always a bad idea), she felt the static that went through them. And he did too, she saw it in the slight red tint that went across his cheeks.

The first time he finally gathered the courage to kiss her, it was electric. And it sizzled as they clawed the clothes off each other.

**15\. Button**

He knew how to push her buttons, and he smirked to himself when he was able to annoy her just by his apathy. The navigator hated it when he was too uncaring of danger and would settle on taking a nap, even amidst a crisis.

In turn, he hated the way she wrapped the cook around her finger. Every time she flirted with that damn cook, it pushed his buttons in all the wrong ways, and Nami soon realized that on those days, he was always more rough with her when they met up in the silent of the night.


End file.
